Child of the mist
by Blackmist31
Summary: A young man. Part of the great House of Avernus, is now set to find his goal in his life. What will happen when a man that has nothing but loneliness in his heart sets to prove that he can be the next head of the House of Avernus. He will meet new people with his journey, but can he find something he can only dream of: Happiness? OC x Serafall x Harem. Rated M
1. Prologue

**AN:This is my first fanfiction. Critism and tips are welcome! This fanfic will be in DxD universe but with some additions from Dota 2 like charechters and places.**

 **Disclaimer i dont own DxD or Dota 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Prologue)

A newborn baby was sleeping in the hands of a young woman with a black and blue ceremonial robe. There were people behind her with the same robes and in front of her was a tall man about with jet black hair and dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a robe with strange markings and symbols.

Behind the man was a stone with a crack in the middle of the stone. This was the Font of Avernus. All powers of the Avernus come from the stone. From the crack, black ghostly mist was seeping. The man took the baby from the women and held it in front of the mist.

"You shall accept the powers of the Font of Avernus. Let the mist approach and wrap you in its welcoming embrace and accept it as a part of your existense. From this day, you are a part of the house of Avernus." The man chanted and started lowering the baby towards the mist.

Suddenly the mist started to reach for the child. It quickly embraced the still sleeping baby from below and then pulled the child to the pond from the hands of the man.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Abaddon?" questioned one man in a ceremonial robe.

Everyone from the crowd was muttering and whispering to themselves.

"This is truly extraordinary." Muttered the now revealed current lord of the House of Avernus.

Then suddenly the baby was lifted from the mist and Abaddon took him and inspected him. There was a ghostly black colored mark on the back of the babys hand. That mark was too familiar for him to forget. It was the same mark that he had on the back of his hand.

Suddenly he started to hear voices that he only heared inside his head.

Voices called to him "The child is like us!" one yelled one. "He has passed over the limits of life and death!" called another. These were the souls of the previous lords that had inhaled the mist from the font.

In the middle of the yelling inside his head he started to smile. His newly born grandson had the same unheard compatibility with the mist as him. The mist's influence was so strong with him that his powers let him exceed the powers of life and death and become what no one else has achieved and what everyone wants. Immortal. Not just something some puny god or the 'Immortal phenex' has. No, true immortality that exceeds the laws of life and death.

'With the proper training, he can learn to use the abilities, He could even learn the most powerful ability of the Font of Avernus. The power to reverse time.' An ability which is achieved by only the grand elders and the most powerful lords of the House of Avernus.

'The most unnatural of all the gifts of the Font of Avernus, this power defies mortal understanding. What should hurt, instead heals; and what should kill gives strength anew. ' That is how it is described as.

The house of Avernus gains it powers from the Font of Avernus. Every member has inhaled the mist. The ceremony is that every new born baby shall be bathed to the mist. With that ceremony you are and will always be a part of the house. You can't join the house if you are not bathed in the ceremony. That is the recruiment for the House of Avernus.

Lord Abaddon gave the child back to the young woman. 'He will become my apprentice and will be my successor as the next lord.'

The woman quickly covered the baby with a cloth. And hugged the baby to her chest.

"Now thou shall name the child, and the new member of the noble house of Avernus."

"Issei, Issei Avernus" the mother said. In a quiet voice.

Abaddon smiled. "Issei Avernus! I welcome you to the house of Avernus!"

 **AN: well this was the prologue. Hope you liked it. Share your opinion about it. You can drop suggestions for the girls in the harem.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: As i've looked at the rewiew people seem to dislike the Issei name so i decided to change it. The new name will be Dante. I will add that to the prologue chap also.**

 **Disclaimer i don't own High School DxD or Dota 2**

 **Enjoy!**

Rain was falling on a road. On the man stood a tall man with a hood covering his face. Under the hood you could see glowing blue eyes and droplets fell from his face to the ground. Was it tears or the rain, no one knows.

The man looked onwards to a small town. "Well let's get this over with so that i can go see my gramps again." The man muttered under his breath.

The man started to walk towards the town. The heavy rain has already soaked him from head to toe.

He was wearing a black hoodie without a zipper, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had a backpack, hanging on one strap from his left shoulder.

He was thinking about what his only family member said to him, those exact words made him come here in the first place.

 **(Flashback)**

A tall jet black haired man sighed. He hated to have these kind of conversations with his grandson. "Listen Dante, you need to go to Kuoh town so you can learn to live without me and make friends."

"No, I won't go. I don't have anyone else than you. I will be lonely! No one will understand me or know how i feel!" Yelled a tall boy about 6,4 feet. He had black hair with streaks of blue in it and Bright blue eyes with a little to no emotion in them.

"You will go. Thats an order from the lord!" Said the man with an raised voice.

"You can't do this to me grandfather. It's not fair. Since that day i have been too lonely. You are the only one i have left." Said Dante his voice lowering to a whisper in the end.

"I know. I miss them greatly too. But you need to go out to the world and find your purpose." Said Abaddon with a more gentle voice.

"I already know my purpose. It has always been same. I will become the next head of the House of Avern..." Dante started but was quickly interrupted by fist connecting to a wall.

"There is no more House of Avernus Dante..." Abaddon trailed off

"We are the only ones left and thats only because we are immortal." Abaddon sighed

"Sometimes this blessing of the Font feels like a curse..." Muttered Abaddon, glad that Dante didn't hear. Dante's powers were everything to him, it was the only thing that could get him closer to his goal.

Dante's eyes were starting to water but he promised to himself that he wouldn't cry. Never again.

"Alright then, time for you to gather some intel on Kuoh, and if you will go right now i might come to help you." Abaddon smiled and Dante's mood went excited. He could spend time with his grandfather. The only person he cared about.

 **(Present) Dante Pov**

Im standing in front of a modest looking apartment. 'It's still raining, my favorite weather. No one is out so no one can see my sorrow and loneliness. Well i have to go hand my application for Kuoh academy. Im pretty sure i will be qualified. My grades ar-were the highest in the Family.' **(AN:** **Dante** **calls the house of Avernus his family)** I thought smiling.

The door of my house opened with a click of the lock. It's nice and cozy. Nothing too big a small livingroom, a decent size kitchen, two bedrooms and a toilet . The master bedroom had a bathroom with a western style shower and no bath.

'Well this will do nicely, a little change for our cottage in the woods with gramps.' I tought.

I let out a long yawn 'Maybe I should head to bed, I wouldnt want to be tired when the Devils confront me. After all im seeping a little of my aura so it has to already be noticed.' I thought sleepily.

 **Third person Pov**

In a old looking school house was a girl with wawing crimson colored hair looking out of the window.

"Akeno can you feel this aura? It is almost like fog, you cant sense what he is said the redheaded girl. She was wearing a school uniform. Behind her was standing a slightly taller black haired girl with a buxom body also.

"Yes buchou, I can feel it quite stronlgy" Answered Akeno with a smile.

" Yes, I already noticed that. That person could make a great help against _him_." The redhead muttered the last part

"Akeno, I want you to locate this person and tell me any kind of detail you can find." said the redhead.

"Yes of course Rias, I will depart immediatly." Akeno answered with a smile and left the room.

"I will have you in my peerage. I have to" Rias said to herself determined.

 **-Line break- Dante Pov**

I opened my eyes and I was in this familiar misty forest. I started to smile at the familiar scenere until I heard a voice.

"Ahh, the warden has returned!" Yelled happily a wisp behind me.

Suddenly dozens of wisps started to come to me behind the trees.

I smiled knowing what would happen.

"Hi guys. Remember me?" I was smiling a qenuine smile. One that I only have when im with my family.

"Of course we know you dear, we live inside your mind." Said a more gentle feminine voice.

"Well you old farts had a reason to drag me here?" I said with a grin.

"Who are you calling an old fart you brat!" Yelled a more older wiser voice.

These are my only friends. My companions also are my 'prisoners' as they like to call them. Thats where the nickname warden comes from.

"To put that grumpy old man to the side we are here to listen to your plans for the future." Said another voice.

I chuckle. Then my face took a frown. "I will reach my purpose and I will revive the House of Avernus."

The wisps started to dance around me in a ghostly way.

"If that is your wish we will follow the warden." They all sang together

I smiled and then I felt my consciousness leave my body.

 **-Line Break- Third person Pov**

Dante was walking to school. When he arrived at the school ground, everyones eyes were on him. He started to hear whispers among the crowd.

"Who is that guy?" "A foreigner?" "omg he's so cute!" "No, not another pretty boy!"

Dante didnt mind them. He never even payed attention to anybody unless it was his grandfather or his friends. They are never important to him and never will.

He already knew why he was getting stared at. He was tall, he was muscular. Not like a bodybuilder, but he was lean and everyone could see that he works out. And the last part is where he is at the sametime proud and annoyed.

He is extremely handsome. He is annoyed because all the girls will surround him and then the boys will hate him. It happened once before. He went to middle school and it was just like that.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him. He turned to the looker and saw a crimson haired beaty looking at him through an opened window.

All Dante could think of is the word "Devil" Dante muttered under his breath. He then lost his interest and started to walk inside the school building.

At the window Rias was wide eyed. It was that person with the aura. He is a teenage boy. This would be easy, but one thing was worrying her. He didnt stare at her. He had lost his interest in mere seconds while others would stare at her and her body for minutes.

She had to have him. She had to. Those powers and he didnt want her body. He was a treasure.

 **-Line break-**

A black haired and purple eyes was happily walking down the corridor of the second floor. She just visited her beloved little sister Sona Sitri. This girl was no other than Serafall Sitri, the current maou Leviathan. She was wearing a simple black business suit which enhanced her curves nicely. She had her silky smooth black hair in twin tails

She was happily skipping through the corridor. Just as she was about to turn a corner she bumped in to a tall man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

Then man immediatly moved aside and bowed hands behind his back and muttered an apology and continued to walk away from her.

She blushed slightly. She blushed because he was really handsome and when she bumped into him she could feel his toned chest and abs. She was also interested in him since he was a new face around kuoh and he was over a head taller than her. She had rarely met people that tall, and he was just a teen.

She could also sense some aura that she had never felt before. It was almost mist like. It surrounded him like a cloak and she couldnt even pinpoint his power levels.

She was determined that she would meet him again. Maybe he could be her friend or maybe join her peerage if she was lucky.

As Dante continued to walk forwards he was processing what had just happened. First he bumps into a pretty girl not that he cares about her looks. Second she blushes and feels his chest and abs. Third she is only a slightly weaker than him and that meant she was powerful, really powerful.

Soon Dante made an halt in front of an door. It read 3 – C. Dante sighed because he finally made it. When he entered the bell rang and students started to flow trough the door to their respective places. When the teacher came in he widened his eyes.

"Oh, your the new student please go wait outside of the classroom. When i call you come introduce yourself.

Dante just nodded and he went out of the door. Then he heard the teacher start the homeroom class.

"Good morning everyone. We have ourselvs a new student. Please come and introduce yourself."

Dante came in from the door and went in front of the class room.

He wrote his name in japanese on the board. He then turned around and spoke with an emotionless voice.

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou. Please take care of me." His introduction left the classroom silent, until the teacher broke the silence. Issei Hyoudou was his alias because he didnt want to give his real name away.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

Almost all the girls raised their hands and few of the boys did also.

Then the teacher pointed to one of the boys in the back.

"Are you a foreigner?" Asked the boy with a look of interest.

"Yes, Im from northen europe." Dante answered in an monotone voice.

Then the teacher pointed to one of the girls. She then shyly asked "Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Dante just answered without any interest "No, im not..." The girls all became more excited but then he sternly added "But im neither looking for a relationship." Then all the girls drooped down and some even started crying. 'Japanese people are weird' Dante thought.

It wasn't exactly a lie that he lives in europe. He lives in an hidden dimension where the mansion _was._ Now he lives in the woods of germany with his grandfather.

 **-Line break-**

The rest of the classes went alright he made notes on every class and in lucnh he just went to the roof to eat in silence. Then she heard girls and boys alike fussing over something. He then turned his head to look at the scene with zero to no interest.

What he saw was one of the 'Kuoh's great ladys' was coming towards him. If he remembered correctly her name was Akeno Himejima. She then stopped in front of his desk and hovered over his face trying to push her breasts closer to his face in an act of seduction.

Dante just pulled back his chair and stood up and looked at her downwards because he was still few inches taller than her.

"Not to disturb one of the onii-samas of Kuoh, is there somekind of business you have with me?" Dante asked with a monotone voice. He could already hear boys cursing him.

"Ara ara, im just here to take you to a meeting with the occult research club's president." Said Akeno with a giggle.

"Sorry but im not interested." Dante said with a emotionless gaze.

Akeno didnt know what to do. She tried to plead him to come with her. "Please it's just a quick chat with her."

Dante just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine, but i dont want you to waste my time."

 **-Line break-**

Dante just arrived at the old school building. It reeked the aura of an devil.

He followed Akeno inside to a victorian styled room with a desk, two couches and a caffee table. The redheaded girl he saw watching him earlier today was sitting behind the desk.

"I'll go make some tea. " Akeno said and left the room. Dante just glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he turned his attention to the redhead.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and Im the president of the Occult Research Club or how we like to call it orc. Please take a seat." She introduced herself and pointed at one of the couches.

Dante just shrugged and sat on the couch.

Rias started again. "I would like you to join the orc.. " She said with an hopeful look, but was interrupted by Dante "Sry but Im not interested." Rias' eye started to twitch. A lowly human declined her invitation. He was insulting her with that. She managed to calm herself down. And asked a next question. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" She was smirking inside.

Dante merely raised an eyebrow and said with a voice full of disinterest "Yes, I do. What about it?"

Rias was already smelling victory. "Then would you liek to become a devil?" She asked with a triumphant smile. But what she heard next made her fuming.

"No thank you. Im fine being human." Dante merely shrugged. Akeno just came back with a tray that had a teapot and two cups.

"You lowly human, you are nothing you will submit to me when i ask you something!" Rias yelled with an angry face.

"You don't know me, so maybe you should try to collect intel on someone before advancing on them. Because Im not just human, I am an proud successor of the Lord Abaddon from the great house of Avernus." Dante just said with more power to his voice and then she almost made Rias choke on her next words. He was seeping out more of his aura. Just a little more but just enough that black mist started to surround him. "And I will submit to NO ONE!

 **AN: This took a more time because i had to think a some new stuff for this story because i had to get him a new name. I hope this will please all the people who didnt like the Issei name. And im sorry for the summary. It should have been Issei x ... but now i tought up a better name and i like it and givee me your thoughts about it. Send your thoughts and harem wishes**

 **Here is also a list of who wont be in the harem**

 **Rias (I dont like her and she is the main pairning in almost every story)**

 **Akeno (This pains me to do it but its for the best)**

 **Koneko (maybe still not sure)**

 **Ophis (never liked her and she's genderless it would just be too weird)**

 **Well hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here the second chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

Mist was gathering all around Dante and the two girls. Dante's eyes started to glow ghostly blue.

The door banged open and it revealed a young girl and a teenage boy. The girl had a stoic face and a tiny body along with white hair. She wearing the Kuoh academy's female uniform.

The boy had blonde hair and mole under his left eye. He was wearing the boys school uniform.

These two were part of Rias Gremory's peerage, her knight Kiba Yuuto and her rook Koneko Toujou.

"Subdue him!" Rias shouted and started to channel her demonic powers of destruction.

Kiba and Koneko started to rush at him. Kiba with an European greatsword and koneko just some fighting gloves. Akeno was sending lightning bolts at him.

Dante just muttered "Aphotic shield." And a blue and purple barrier surrounded him. The attacks didn't penetrate the shield and when Rias shot her ball of destruction. The shield just took the attack. Then after an small amount of time the shield suddenly exploded and all of them were throwed back.

Koneko was first to get up because of her rook strenght and punched him from behind sending him to a wall. Rias and Akeno both shot their respective magical attacks.

Dante saw no way to escape this situation whitout revealing his familys secret technique. So he had to use his own methods.

"Graveyard Dance : Wraith form!"

Dante transformed into a black ethreal being with red eyes. The attack went straight trough him and the wall behind the young man was completely obliterated.

Dante then came back to his human form. He then took a glance at them. They were looking at him with their eyes wide. He had dodged their most powerful attack with little to no effort.

Dante saw no intentions of objection so he just left the room. Leaving a wide eyed orc behind.

As he was walking along the corridor, he was greeted by a bobcut haired girl who seemed to be in a hurry. He just shrugged it off and continued to walk away as the girl was watching him with a steel hard gaze.

Dante just walked out of the club house and continued to walk away from the schoolgrounds.

The bobcut haired girl continued to walk the corridor until she came across the room where Rias and the others were standing.

As Rias noticed the girl she greetd her with an serious expression. "Hello, Sona. Did you find any information about this Issei Hyodou?"

"Just a little. He used to live in germany before coming here. He had attended a middle school in germany a few years ago but he chose homeschool because of the unwanted attention he had. This is all I could find."

"Very well, thanks anyway Sona. I guess I could go talk to my brother if he knows about anything about this 'House of Avernus' he was talking about."

 **-Line Break-**

Dante was standing on a bridge watching a sunset. He sighed as memories of his family were coming back to him. They were having a picnic on a hill watching the sunset. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time together.

Dante noticed a lone tear on his cheek. He was getting filled with anger. No more! No more tears. He had cried enough already.

Suddenly flashbacks started to appear around him. A mansion burning, people screaming and running away from foggy people he couldnt remember. He saw two foggy charechters lying on the floor in front of him. Blood all over them. He heard some yelling and was lifted up by Abaddon as he was carrying him away.

Dante's eyes had lost all emotion as he watched at the mansion. Then he saw something. Something that made his eyes go wide. All the killers suddenly became clear and the fogginess dissapeared. He could see them. The wings, black leathery bat like wings.

The flashbacks suddenly ended and Dante collapsed to his knees. He clutched his head in pain as anger was filling his eyes. Devils, they erased his family from the book of living. They were the reason of his suffering.

It has been eight years since the tragedy. Eight long years. Finally he has found the culprit. Now he can bring justice to those who had wronged him.

But now Dante had to go home to rest. The day has been too stressfull for him already.

Just as he was about to stand up and walk away. He heard an feminine voice "Are you alright mister?"

He turned his head to look at the person behind him. His eyes went wide after seeing who she was. She was the black haired girl from school today. The one he bumped by accident. But as he looked at her more closely he could sense her aura. A Devil.

Dante almost lashed out at her almost summoning his spear and striking it at her heart.

"Are you ok? My name is Serafall Sitri, pleased to meet you."

Dante just chuckled as he stood up confusing the girl.

"should have known that they would send an maou." Dante replied dryly with hate filled eyes.

"W-what, how do you know who I am?" Serafall quickly backed away from Dante.

"I know a lot of things, but can I ask you a question?" Dante asked with an unreadable expression.

"What do you know about the House of Avernus?"

 **-Line Break-**

Rias and a taller redheaded man were sitting on the couches of the clubroom. The man was no other than the current maou Lucifer Sirzechs Gremory.

"Rias please, what is so important. I have a lot of work and you know that." Sirzechs asked.

"Brother I need to know something. What do you know about the House of Avernus?" Rias asked with a calm tone.

Sirzechs eyes went wide as he heard that name. "R-Rias, where did you hear that name?" Sirzechs asked with an fearfull expression.

"A new transfer student with an powerful aura enrolled here today. I confronted him to join my peerage but he refused so I tried to take him by force. I failed and he just left. And where I heard the name? He said he was a member..." Rias was getting nervous bu the expression her brother was making. Absolute fear and despair.

"Rias you absolutely have no clue what you might have done. If that kid goes to tell the lord about your actions the devil race will be destroyed." Sirzechs had an fearful expression on his face.

"The current lord of the house is immortal. The only way he can die is if he decides to. He took a part in the great war. He was the one who killed god and the four original maous. He is too powerful. Even at my full i could do nothing to him."

"Then why hasn't he took down the three factions. Because he wanted to be in peace with his family. And me and the others went to screw it up eight years ago. We were arrogant and tought that we could kill him. So we went and attacked the house. We killed everyone except two. Grand Lord Abaddon and his grandson. They both had escaped during the attack. We did find them later, but that was a huge mistake. The Grand Lord of Avernus slaughtered all of my soldiers in a blink of an eye. He covered the entire battle field in mist and as it faded away. The only thing you could see was thousands of bloodied skeletons lying in the ground. We are lucky that forgave us for the sake of his grandson."

"But he had one condition. If we ever tried to do to his grandson that would seem hostile. He would come and slay every single devil. " As Sirzechs finished Rias was almost about to faint. She might have killed the whole devil race because she wanted an strong evil piece.

"I have to find him and apologize!" Rias said and made an quick teleportation circle. With a flash of crimson she was gone.

Sirzechs stood up conjured an teleportation circle of his own. "I must tell the others about this..." And he was gone.

 **-Line Break-**

Serafall stood there whatching Dante as his hair covered his eyes. She was really nervous now. A human knew who she was and he also knew about the House of that monster.

"Where did you hear that name?" Serafall demanded with harsh tone.

"Oh, why shouldnt I know my surname. Is it some 'devil' thing?" Dante asked with an almost threatening voice. You could almost see the venom drip when he said devil.

Serafall was really scared right now. One of the two only living members is in front of her. And it's the grandson. He had to be. She has seen the Grand Lord before.

'I have to retreat quickly. He can be dangerous.' Serafall tought as she unfolded her wings and was about to take flight when suddenly everything changed around her. All she could see was Dante and mist.

"And where do you think youre going Serafall-chan? You have some debts to pay for my family." Dante said with an dark voice.

"Mist Forgery: Spear of Darkness" A black spear formed in Dante's hand from mist. It was giving off some dangerous aura that made Serafall scare for her life.

Dante was walking closer slowly twirling the spear in his hand. Serafall tried to run but she couldnt. She was paralyzed with fear.

As Dante was only a few feet away. He was ready to thrust the spear trough her heart she use all her might and made a small distance between them and throwing Dante back.

Dante just sighed and took an stance and threw the spear quickly towards Serafall. She made an icewall but the spear didnt stop. Just as it was about to hit her face.

The mist disappeared and an figure caught the spear with one hand.

"Dante, I didn't teach you to start pointless fights" The figure said. Serafall looked up and almost fainted. There was standing the Grand Lord of Avernus son of the Lady Avernus. His clear blue eyes were staring to almost identical blue eyes of Dante's.

"But she killed them! She killed our family!" Dante shouted

"Now now, Dante calm down even if she is a devil whe should forgive them. They did that because of my actions so im the only one who should be blamed for our loss." Abaddon said with a sad face.

"But they still attacked. Because of them I'm alone! They killed mother and father. All my friends. Everyone!" Dante yelled his face showing clear anger.

"Dante I just ask for you to not kill them. You will learn that not all devils are bad. That is all I ask of you. So please atleast try to forgive them." Abaddon said with his eyes showing great care for his grandson. Dante just made a faint nod.

"And you there maou Leviathan. I apologize for my grandsons actions. But I have a favor to ask you. Could you be his friend. He needs it. I am not always able to be with him so could you please be his friend?" Abaddon said with an worried look in his eyes as he watched Dante make a rose from the mist and it solified as an black and blue rose. He then came to Serafall, gave her the rose and bowed.

"I am truly sorry for my actions I let my rage cloud my vision." Dante said with little to no emotion.

Serafall just blushed as she took the rose. "Also you are his type, I forgot to mention that" Abaddon whispered to serafall's ear making her blush even more. "But if you hurt him, emotionally. I will destroy the underworld and your race with it." Abaddon whispered to her ear with a menacing tone making Serafall have shivers down her spine.

"Well we have to go now. Have a good day we have to go now." Abaddon said waving with an smile.

 **-Line Break-**

(Somewhere on the unnamed mountains)

A tall man was standing on a cliff. He had Black hair and Blue eyes. Behind him was a Giant black wall of mist. You could hear screams of absolute pain and agony from the mist.

"Just wait Dante my boy, your great uncle is coming for a visit." He mused happily. He then jumped off the cliff falling down and fading into the black abyss that was under the cliff.

On the cliff the wall of mist faded away leaving an blodied battle field with thousands of blodied skeletons behind.

 **There we go! Chapter two.**

 **Current harem:**

 **Serafall**

 **Mystery girl**

 **Girls not in the harem:**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Ophis**

 **Asia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 4! This took quite long, but thats because I only write when I feel like it. I don't want to put a time limit to my updates because that would bring a lot of stress along with my school life. But without further ado!**

 **Enjoy!**

Dante woke up in his room. His black hair messy but he didn't care. It was saturday! He didn't have to go to school. He could just relax the whole day without any interruptions. Hopefully.

He stood up and went to his closet. He took out an dark blue long sleeved V-neck shirt and black jeans. He didnt even bother to wear socks. Then he went to the bathroom. Took his toothbrush, brushed his teeth and washed his face.

When he came out of the bathroom all freshened up he walked out of his room downstairs and found his grandfather sitting at the couch whit a cup of coffee watching the television.

As Dante walked to the kitchen to eat something for breakfest. Dante took a cup and poured some coffee into it when suddenly: "Ah, Dante I have decided that we are going to visit your fiancee this weekend." That statement made Dante drop the cup as it shattered on the floor and the coffee splattered everywhere.

"Dante, are you alright my boy?" Abaddon asked. Dante just stood there, eyes wide. He tought the contract was broken after the accident, but it seemed like he was wrong. He had never met her, but he was told that, one time her parents were visiting Abaddon, she was whit them. When they were walking past the mansion's courtyard she saw him playing whit other kids.

She seemed to fall in love whit him just by one look. Seemingly love at first sight. So as she pleaded her parents about it they arranged the marriage between them whit his grandfather.

"So who exactly is my fiancee? I havent really got a chance to meet her." Dante asked his voice just a little louder than a whisper.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. She is lady Miranda. Daughter of the commander of the bronze legion." Abaddon said with nonchalant voice.

Dante just stood there pondering about the girl until Abaddon cried out.

"It's this late already? We have to depart now or we'll be late!" Abaddon said as he hurriedly went to the door and grabbed his coat and went out of the house. Dante just followed, grabbed his long coat and put on his shoes and walked outside to see his grandfather standing there mist swirling around him.

"Come now, we are in a hurry." Abaddon said with a big smile on his face.

Dante just walked inside the tornado of mist. 'Well there goes the relaxing weekend.' Dante tought. Then the swirl of mist disappeared like nothing ever happened.

 **-Line Break-**

Rias was panicking. She couldnt find him anywhere. His aura just disappeared with no trace, there were no household records at the school files yet and none knew where he lived.

She was really scared that she had messed up. She had to find him, no matter the cost.

 **-Line Break-**

Here they were. Outside a huge stone castle. Dante was gazing it with wary eyes.

"Here we are. Stonehall, the worlds biggest military city. There are over two dozens of different armies living here. There is no real ruler, but Tresdin. The commander of the Bronze legion keeps order around here. The Bronze legion is the strongest force around here so they have made an agreement that they are their unoficcial leader. Also Tresdin will be your future mother in law." Abaddon said happily walking towards the massive gates infront of them.

Dante just sighed. If this was a city where the strong lead the weak. That never ended in any good. He finally decided to follow his grandfather.

After a walk in the lower areas of the castle they made their way towards the centre. Towards the throne room. They opened the gigantic wooden doors and stepped inside the massive stone hall. There was a red carpet leading to a throne where a woman was sitting gazing boringly at the roof.

As she heard footsteps she lazily gazed at the incoming people. As she noticed Abaddon her eyes opened wide. She started trembling. She stood up and started to walk towards him.

"You dare set foot in this place, you bastard!" The woman shouted, anger clear in her voice.

"Calm down Tresdin.." Abaddon said smiling his eyes closed.

" Shut the f*** up. Because of you, my daughter's heart broke. She didn't know what to do when she heard about the attack on the mansion. You just told me that you went hiding. You didn't even tell me did the boy survive. Miranda has been depressed for the last seven years you old fart. We just got her out of her depression and then here you come and..." Tresdin was shouting mad but was interrupted when Abaddon suddenly dash forward with inhuman speeds and slapped her with a loud sound echoing trough the massive hall.

"Now you listen to me, Tresdin. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to endanger Dante's life. I do not care if you are mad at me. Then be, I didn't come to see you. I brought my grandson to meet her fiancee." Abaddon said his face sharp and eyes deadly serious. He was always like this when he discussed about his grandson.

Tresdin opened her eyes wide again. Finally noticing the other presence in the room. The black hair, those bright blue eyes. Tall as heck, but one thing stood out the most for her. That uninterested look in his face.

Tresdin shoved Abaddon aside and tried to kick Dante's face. He just side stepped. Caught the leg in his arm and threw her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground.

"You young punk! You don't even pay attention when we are discussing matters about your future." Tresdin said with a glare. She couldnt believe her daughter wanted to get married with him. She had to make sure he was really fit for her and she knew just the right way.

Tresdin had a smirk on her face. Abaddon got shivers just remembering what happened when she showed that grin back in the days.

"You can marry her, but you have to beat me in a duel." Tresdin said while laughin inside her head . No one has beaten ever in a duel. A fight with Abaddon ended in a duel. She was proud of that. She ended up in a draw with the most powerful human alive. She tought Dante had no chance against her.

"Fine, I accept." Dante said now serious. Abaddon was about to cry right now. Dante was in so much pain, he didn't know it yet.

 **-Line break-**

They were standing on a giant arena. There were thousands of people in the audience shouting cheers towards the commander who was in her grey full metal armor **(Stonehall royal guard set).** The helm's eye sockets were burning whit red fire. Dante stood across from her. He was wearing his longcoat, jeans and his v-neck shirt.

Abaddon was standing in a special stand in the audience next to him was standing a seemingly older man with grey hair. He was wearing an dark green commander coat, black t-shirt, army green cargo pants and combat boots. This man was Macathur Krus, commander of the Grand division, second most powerful army in Stonehall. He was also the husband of Tresdin. Suddenly the doors behind the two burst open. They saw a teenage girl panting. She had long brown hair in a pony tail and pale blue eyes. She was wearing an red t-shirt and shorts.

"Ah, hi sweetie. Did you come watch how your mother will destroy this boy?" Macathur said sweatdropping as he remembered how mad her wife was. She was giving this fight her all. That was sure.

"Daddy, is it really him? Is it that boy?" Miranda asked. Her eyes glinting with hope. Her father just nodded. She rushed over to the balcony where they were standing. She scanned the arena until she found what she was looking for. Dante was looking for his gramps and met eyes with her. Miranda blinked twice and blushed. She quickly turned her gaze away. Macathur and Abaddon were smiling an all too knowing smile.

Then Miranda turned towards her father. "Daddy, why are they fighting?" she asked oblivious to the earlier actions. Macathur was sweating right now. If he would tell her she would be mad and when she was angry there was hell to pay. She got that aspect from her mother. She would start a fight with her mother and after losing she would come to him and then he would have to choose a side and... Macathur sighed. He was wrapped around their fingers, that's what you get for marrying an stronger woman.

"Uh, sweetie. Your mother kind off challenged him to a duel for your hand in marriage." Macathur explained carefully.

Miranda's bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Why?" She asked almost in a demonical nature. Macathur was sweating bullets now but Abaddon decided to save his old friend and spoke.

"Look, lady Miranda. Dante has been trough a lot of emotional stuff lately so he has been thinking about it and he was spacing out when me and your mother were talking about the past and your mother noticed that and got mad at him." Abaddon explained in an calm but serious way.

Miranda's mood did a total 180 degrees and turned into a one of sadness.

"Is he okay?" Miranda was asking scared that something might come in the way of them. After all this time they finally meet and if something would ruin this moment. She didn't even know what she would do.

"He will explain himself when he is ready." Abaddon said in a rather angry tone. Which made Miranda flinch

They all changed their interest to the arena after a shout of the referee. A man was at the corner of the arena ready climb out any second.

"Are you two ready?" He nodded as he saw both sides agreeing "Then let the duel begin!" He shouted and jumped quickly out of the arena.

Tresdin slammed her glaive to the ground and a ring of fire erupted from the ground around the two of them.

 **Mist forgery: Spear of Darkness**

Dante summoned his spear. Then they both rushed forwards meeting in the middle. Both pole weapons pushing against each other. Dante pushed himself back sliding a few feet back.

Tresdin didn't give any room and attacked again this time managed to get a slice to his chest. His skin had a deep gash in it but there was no blood. Mist was seeping from the wound as it closed itself.

"Impressive, managed to learn the healing ability of your clan so young." Tresdin smirked. She knew this was going to be a good fight.

Dante took of his now ruined coat and threw it aside. He just started to get serious. He twirled the spear in his hand. Tresdin just took off some distance as she tought of it as some close combat technique. She was wrong. Just as she got some distance Dante took a position and threw the spear breaking the sound barrier. A loud thundering sound filled the air as the spear flew towards it's target.

Tresdin blocked the spear with ease. She was quite disapointed. It seemed like he wasn't giving it his all. She tried taunting him.

"You are not worthy of my daugther. You are weak. And you will never be loved. No one will love you because you are weak!" Tresdin finished.

Dante's mind was flooded with memorys. Memorys of her, what she did and how she broke his heart. Things he didn't want to remember, things he wanted to go away. He just couldn't forget.

Tresdin was smirking inside. She got him this time, without a proper answer she knew she hit a hard spot. Perfect for enragin your opponents. But the reaction she got was something she didn't expect. A sound which made everyone silent.

Cracking, something was cracking. They could see a crack crawling from under his shirt to his left eye. Suddenly a large pulse of power erupted from Dante. The power tore off his shirt. Showing everyone.

There it was. A spider web patterned crack right on top of his heart in his chest. As Abaddon saw this, His aura boomed, filled with anger and rage. he had tears in his eyes and was about to jump at the battlefield, but what he heard made him stop in his tracks. Something he didn't even know of:

 **Graveyard Dance: Balance breaker! UNDERTAKER!**

 **Thats it fellows. A little cliff hanger at the end. And as you can probably see the Graveyard Dance is a sacred gear. I will make it clear. It is not some secret 14th longinus or some s*** like that. It is just a normal sacred gear. And the mystery girl in the harem will be Miranda. She will be the second main girl in this story with Serafall. Well hope you enjoyed. Leave a rewiew because I would really appreciate it. I want to know your opinions about my story. Well bye now!**

 **Current harem:**

 **Serafall (main)**

 **Miranda (main)**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare (maybe)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Graveyard dance: Balance breaker! UNDERTAKER!**

Then everything stopped. Mist was forming around the arena, the bright sky dimmed and gravestones rose from the ground. You could hear church bells ringing.

Tresdin was looking around herself warily. She gazed at Dante but only to see him unconcious on the ground. She dashed forward trying to end this quickly. Just as she was about to slash him with her glaive, she felt a hand grab her wrist. The touch was almost freezing.

She turned her eyes to the hand. It was all bones. She quickly looked at the owner of this hand but found just a single pair of red eyes gazing at her behind a black hood. Mist seeping from the hood in a form of breathing. The precence itself was constructed of a black robe and hood, skeletal hands. He was seemingly floating as no legs were seen under the robe.

But those eyes. They were terrible, the eyes of a killer. They were firey red, but the flame from them had passed long ago. It's skeletal hands were gripping a long scythe with a pitch black blade.

 **"Sixty seconds..."** The creature spoke in a ethereal voice, lacking any emotion.

Just as Tresdin registered those words the scythe was brought down upon her. She quickly rolled to her side. Her hard steel gloves gripping her glaive strongly. This wasn't going to be easy.

Abaddon was gripping the stand's railing so hard that cracks were forming. He was full of rage at the moment. He knew that Tresdin knew that there were consiquences.

"What do those cracks mean? Why does he have those?" Miranda asked. Her voice shaking and eyes on the verge of tears.

"Our bodies don't leave any marks from physical wounds but they show emotional wounds in the form of cracks." Abaddon said with a sigh.

"And why does he have these cracks? They are because of his ex-girlfriend." Abaddon said with his voice menacing and low. His eyes were sharp and calculating.

He was watching the precence chasing down Tresdin without giving any room. She was getting tired and only twenty seconds had gone. Macathur wathced in silence, his face was a stone mask with no emotion. Tresdin screw up big time and he would let her hear his opinion on the matter.

Back on the arena Tresdin was keeping at defence. What ever he summoned was deadly. It seemed like it was a reaper of the old. One of the originals. It's form and skills were proof of that, but it didn't seem to have any real intelligence. She tried parrying it's next slash but found her glaive passing straight through.

 **"Thirty seconds..."** The reaper spoke. Now the bells rung again, but what she didn't expect was that skeletons were rising from the graves. They stood there not moving. Suddenly the reaper appeared besides Dante's unconcius body. It took a flute from his robes and raised it seemingly to it's mouth. It floated crosslegged above Dante's unmoving body.

 **"Death's lullaby..."** The voice spoke and a beatiful melody started to play. It was beatiful but deadly. At the sound of the music the skeletons empty eye socket's flared to life with blue flames.

They all turned their gazes to Tresdin. They rushed at her. Their rusty swords fast and deadly. Tresdin struck each of them down fast, but they rose back everytime. Cracks and breaks on their bones repaired themselves and they rushed at her again with new vigor.

 **"Five seconds..."** The music stopped and the skeletons fell to the ground unmoving. Tresdin warily looked around her waiting for something to come at her. She was panting and exhausted.

Suddenly the bells rung again and the arena returned normal. The sky cleared and the gravestones disappeared.

The entity faded away and into Dante's body. Then Dante's eyes opened. His left eye was blood red and his right eye was the normal bright blue. Dante rose slowly. He didn't speak just stared at Tresdin showing no emotion.

Then behind Dante mist gathered. Soon nothing could be seen from the wall and the mist devoured Dante. He was kept in the mist for several seconds but then something was launched from the mist towards Tresdin.

Tresdin rolled to her side and got in a stance. The projectile struck the ground and mist exploed outwards. What was left behind was a man in a armor covered by seremonial robes. He was kneeling a black and blue sword thrusted to the ground before him. He was wearing an all white mask only his multicolored eyes showing.

His black hair was pulled back and his neck and nape were showing. His black robes with blue and gold highlights surrounded his figure. You could see his dark blue armor under his robes occasionly.

Everyone was silent. The new appearance of Dante was horrendous. Even Abaddon was gazing at the new appearance of his grandson, all previous anger towards Tresdin gone.

Miranda was amazed and slightly scared of his new form. The mist around him darkened the light so it seemed like his white mask was glowing giving him an ominous appearance.

Macathur was fearing for his wife. She was exhausted and Dante didn't even seem to be sweating. But if she brings out those, then he is forced to intercept.

But the worse was with Tresdin. The power and aura that seeped off him was enormous. Dante rose to his feet and turned his gaze towards her. He pulled his sword off the ground and instantly was upon her. Mist trailed his every movement.

She blocked the strike just barely and pushed him back to get some distance. Her mind was in turmoil 'Should I bring them out, Mac will be mad but he is too strong. I guess I don't have a choice' Tresdin tought and dropped her glaive.

Dante stopped his attempt of a new strike. He tought she was going to surrender. Everyone else tought like that also but Macathur and Abaddon knew better.

Suddenly two portals appeared on either side of Tresdin. **"** **Ozkavosh icha domosh!"** (translates to 'Demonkind will reign!') She pulled a black and red sword from each portal. The area around Tresdin was burning in a black and red aura. She lifted her gaze towards Dante. They stared into eachother waiting for the other to make a move.

Then they both charged at each other. But a glint in the corners of their eyes made them stop as a radiant white spear slammed between them. The spear emited a massive holy aura suffocating Dante's mist and made Tresdin aura visibly backdown.

They tore their gaze towards the one who threw the spear. Their eyes landed on Macathur who was in a throwing stance. He gazed down upon them his eyes cold as steel. He jumped down and pulled the spear off the ground. He twirled the spear in his hand.

"This duel is over, my wife surrenders." Macathur said calmly towards Dante. Dante nodded and the armor disappeared with the mist.

 **"What?! No! I will not accept this!"** Tresdin yelled in a demonic voice. Macathur was not pleased about her answer.

"We made an agreement that you would not bring out the blades of voth domosh. Now, put them back to the dimension where you took them." Macathur said in a demanding voice.

Tresdin was about to retort but a spear to her face made her comply. Macathur happy with her answer turned to the crowd. "All right, everyone leave the duel is over! There is nothing to see here!" He yelled. It was not a request, it was a order.

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the arena afraid of their superior. As Everyone left Abaddon appeared with Miranda in a swirl of mist. Abaddon went to Dante's side and Miranda towards her parents.

"Just look at you." Abaddon smiled sadly as he trailed his finger along the crack. Dante was silent. He didn't even bother to look up to his grandfather. Abaddon sighed and snapped his fingers. Mist covered the crack and it disappeared.

"A neat trick my old friend taught me, some illusion magic." Abaddon said trying to lighten the mood but to no avail. He turned his gaze towards the family seeing Tresdin having a conversation with her daughter. Tresdin took her helmet off so you could see her face.

She was annoyed but after Miranda said something her face softened and she sighed. She nodded her head and Miranda started beaming. She turned around a huge smile on her face but as she saw Dante her smile disappeared and was replaced with concern.

Abaddon walked towards her a sad smile on his face. "Miranda my dear, Dante is just remebering some bad memories of his past girlfriend. What your mother said made him remember the painful memories of what she did." Abaddon explained followed with a quick glare towards Tresdin which made her flinch.

"Go with Dante and talk, I promise he will open up to you." Abaddon said reassuringly and patted her shoulder. After that he walked past her to talk with the other adults.

Miranda was left there standing timidly staring towards Dante. 'Come on, Miranda! You can do it! Your future with him will not happen by you standing here staring at him stupidly!' A voice inside inside Miranda's mind reminded her.

She shaked her head a few times, her long brown hair swaying with her movements. She took a few deep breaths and started to walk towards Dante. She stopped in front of him.

He was much taller than her so he almost was looking straight to her with his gaze lowered. He lifted his eyes to her eyes. He lifted an eyebrow seeing her expression. It was confident.

She found out to be staring to his bright blue eyes. His left eye returned normal by the illusion magic. She quickly became timid and silent. "U – um, would you like to go to a walk or come with me to the castle?" She asked quietly blushing and turning her eyes of him. 'Yea, way to go! Now he thinks im some highschool girl with her first crush and not his fiancee.'

But to her suprise he gave her a small smile "I would love to go to the castle to talk with you." He responded. This was like a dream to her. He was tall, handsome and powerful. Then add polite to the list and she had her perfect package.

He offered his hand to her and she quickly took it but quickly blushed by their contact. They just met and they were already holding hands.

"O-oh, I almost forgot. My name is Miranda." She said with a smile.

He gave her the same small smile "My name is Dante. Pleasure to meet you." He responded giving her a small bow.

On the way to the castle they had some small talk but most of the time they just were silent. Then they arrived at the castle. They travelled many staircases and corridors and then they arrived infront of a door. It had a plate which reads 'Lady Miranda'.

Just then she came to her senses. She had lead him here on instinct and wasn't even thinking about it. She was about to tell him to go elsewhere but he opened the door and stepped inside and made her way keeping the door open.

She had no other option to comply and follow him. Her room was bright pink which made him embarrased. Dante looked around the room and hmmd silently. She was ready for any critism he would give her.

"I like it. It's really bright and happy. It reminds me of my favorite color: orange. I love orange it's so bright and warm and... Oh, sorry I'm starting to ramble aren't I?" Dante said now more happier and blushed at the end slightly.

Miranda stood there silently with him for awile. Then they bursted out laughing. They laughed for awile until Dante remembered the sad fact. He hasn't lauhged in ages. He stopped and took on a more serious composure.

"Miranda. I have to tell you something." Dante said clearly. Sorrow evident in his voice.

Miranda stopped laughing now sensing the air had adapted a more serious demeanor.

"Yes, what is it?" Miranda asked slightly worried about the coming news.

"I might not be able to love you. Not yet at least. I'm sure this is painful to you but I would be willing to try this, even if I have a broken heart." Dante exclaimed sadly. She seemed nice and he really wanted to try for her.

Miranda was almost heartbroken after hearing the first sentence, but then she just felt sadness and pity towards Dante.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course. But if it isn't too painful, could you please tell me what broke your heart?" Miranda asked carefully. She wanted to know so she couldn't make the same mistake.

"It all started three years ago. I met a devil named Alicia. She was a high class devil from the house of Abaddon.

I was still broken inside from the accident. I was closed up and didn't want to do anything whit anyone else than gramps. We met by accident and we ended up talking. Since then we just 'hitted off' and we became a couple. After almost a half a year of dating I got a message from her that she was sick and that I shouldnt come visit her that day like I did everyday.

I got suspicious as I already knew that devils couldn't have the sicknesses that we humans have. So I came to her house like usual. On my way to her room I met her mother. She greeted at me like usual and as I passed her, I could see utter terror in her eyes as she seemed to recall something.

This made me anxious, but I didn't think too much of it. Then I arrived at her room's door. I-I heard moans from there, I could pinpoint two different auras. This made my heart clench. I-I grabbed the door knob and twisted it. The door opened with a click and then I s-saw it." Dante was shedding tears now. His left eye was flashing red and the cracks were becoming visible again. He started to tremble.

"I-I saw her on her bed, moaning on top off another guy. They were having sex and she didn't even notice me. B-but what made her notice was the sound. Then I noticed the unbearable pain I felt in my chest and I heard the sound. These wicked crunches and the cracks that formed over my now broken heart.

As she heard the sound she froze. She slowly turned her head around and saw me standing there. Tears in my eyes and look of utter despair. She took her bed sheets and covered herself up. I could hear her calling my name. Tears in her eyes. I-I didn't listen to her, I turned around and left the room with the sound of her begging to let me explain.

I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and saw her running towards me fully clothed in her casual skirt and t-shirt she always wore. She grabbed my hand and begged me to listen to her, wailing it wasn't what it looks like." Dante continued he was now crying fully his hands covering his eyes. Miranda took him into a hug. He flinched first but then leaned in. After a few minutes of crying he calmed down and hugged her. "Thank you. I needed that. But when she took my hand. I couldn't even look at her. She had said she loved me, promised to help me trough the pains of my past. I was looking forward to spend my whole life with her but then this happened.

 **(flashback)**

"Please Dante let me explain." Alicia wailed. Her bright silver hair was now messy because of her previous actions.

"What is there to explain?" Dante asked his voice lacked any emotion. "You had sex with another man and even tried to keep me away by lying. You cheated on me. There is nothing to explain there. I already know everything. " Dante said. He was broken inside and wanted to leave.

"Yes, it was a mistake but please forgive me. Let's start over. A new beginning -" Alicia started but was disrupted by Dante.

"There is no such thing as 'new beginning'. You can't just forget everything and assume everything is fine." Dante stated little anger seeping to his voice.

Mist was surrounding them and Alicia was scared. Their relationship was meant to heal the wounds between his houce and her race. She just seemed to make it worse.

"But why? Why, did you sleep with another man? Was I not good enough? Was I not **enough?** " Dante asked now almost raging. Alicia flinched. "You know you could have just asked me. I would have done anything for you. But you went to another man which reminds me. Who is **he**?" Dante asked again. He was towering over Alicia now. She was scared. Then he noticed a fist aimed towards his face coming towards him. He caught the fist with no effort and pulled the owner towards him. The man she had sleeped with was now on his knees before dante.

Dante stared at him with cold eyes. "Who are you?" Dante asked with no emotion again. The man didn't answer so he kicked him to his gut. "Answer me!" Dante roared. The man flinched. "My name is Verale Abaddon." He quietly answered and Dante had a poker face.

"So you choce your own cousin over me?" Dante asked all emotion gone. Alicia flinched. She didn't have any siblings and Verale was her only cousin.

"Yes." She answered quietly. She didn't have any excuse and Dante knew that. Dante sighed and walked away. Alicia tried to grab his hand but he vaporated to mist and disappeared.

Dante arrived home and found his gramps looking at the television as usual. "Back so soon?" He asked. He didn't hear a reply so he looked behind him. Dante stood there no emotions or previous happines evident.

"What happened?" Abaddon asked quietly. "Alicia cheated on me." Dante plainly replied. "Whit who!?" "Her cousin Velare." And that was everything he had to hear and disappeared. Dante didn't care. He just went upstairs of their cottage and went to his room.

 **(flashback end)**

Dante finished telling the story and he felt a lot better. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Where did Abaddon go?" Miranda asked carefully. Trying to not hurt Dante more.

"He went to talk to Sirzechs Gremory. The current Maou Lucifer. He demanded an answer but as he got none, he took the lead and- " Dante sighed. He didn't feel sorry for them. "You could say there is no more house of Abaddon."

Miranda was shocked. The lord of Avernus murdered a whole family tree just because they broke his grandson's heart. 'He must really love him.' She tought.

"But now you know. I hope you can understand now. " Dante finished his story and waited for her to say something.

Miranda sat there on her bed with Dante. She was processing all this information. She tought he had it rough. But this. This is even worse than she imagined. She then turned to look at Dante. He was waiting for her answer and she promised to herself to heal him.

They looked into eachothers eyes for awhile. Then she leaned in and kissed him.

 **Here we go!**

 **Chapter 4 done. This took me a lot of thinking and many ideas were scrapped. Im really excited for the next chapter because there will be a major character for Dante added to the story. And HE is not a harem member. In the next chapter Dante will interract again with Rias and the others. And Riser will make an appearance but he is dealt with a 'Special way'. Well hope you enjoyed. Please rewiev because I'm not sure if this story is any good. I want your opinions please.**


End file.
